


I Got You

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, READ THESE TAGS PLEASE, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, but you can tell what was about to happen, dream fic, hints of assault but not described entirely, mentions of beating up someone, once you get to this specific scene it is not described graphically, this has been edited to look more like a fic ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Dream Fic: Belphegor loses his shit when MC is attacked by lesser demons.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> yes. this was a dream I had. PLEASE READ THE ADDITIONAL TAGS. thank you!

"Belphie, I'm going out for a bit to do that thing for Lucifer." you mumble and absentmindedly stroke your sleeping boyfriend's hair.

The Avatar of Pride was so busy with the Student Council for the upcoming Festival that he can barely leave the school. So you obliged when he asked you for a favor, saying you're the only one he trusts to do the errand.

You didn't mind, you needed to buy some things for yourself anyway.

Belphegor grumbles, lifting his head a little from the pillow, "How long will you be out?"

"Maybe, two hours? It's not that far, just in the library then I'll be picking up some stuff before I head back."

"You want me to come with you?" He offers before rubbing his eyes.

"Nah. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." You lean in and kiss his hair before standing up from your bed. He, however, grabs your hand.

"Oi, what is with that?" He frowns before he pulls you in for a proper kiss.

You melt into his lips and you couldn't help the sigh of satisfaction come out of your breath as you smile.

Belphie rarely shows this affectionate side of his. He never does. Unless, of course, it's with you.

"I'll be back soon." you say once he's let you go. He nods and falls back into your bed.

Ever since the two of you got together, he's always loved sleeping on your bed where he can hold you close without a care in the world.

You were walking by the streets of Devildom, heading to the library to pick up the package for Lucifer when you ran into Solomon.

"Oh, MC. What brings you here?"

"Hello. I'm picking up a package for Lucifer. What about you?" You ask as you walk with him in the same direction.

"I'm studying more advanced magic so I'm looking for books that can maybe help me." He answers with a smile and you give him a nod.

Then you thought to yourself, maybe it's high time you teach yourself some magic. You may have made pacts with almost all of the brothers and Belphie may be there to protect you because he's your boyfriend but you'll never know when you'll need it. It's always best to be prepared.

"Say," you turn to Solomon, "Think you can teach me some magic?"

"Sure. Why not?" He says without a second thought.

"I do sense a great deal of magical energy within you. Probably how you managed to make pacts with the brothers." Solomon nods as if agreeing with himself.

"Nothing too high profile. Just simple magic, maybe some defensive spells."

"Defensive spells?" He asks as the two of you walk up to the entrance of the library.

"Yeah. I can't always count on the brothers to help me, so... " Solomon opens the door for you but he gives you a questioning look.

Clearly, you weren't telling him the whole story.

Seeing his gaze, you sigh as you head onto the counter, "Hi. I'm here to pick up a package." you hand the slip Lucifer has given you beforehand.

The librarian nods and asks you to wait before they get up from their seat. You turn back to Solomon,

"Okay. Don't tell this to anyone but…" you sigh and look around, "Lately, there's been, hmmm… other demons, and they kinda, well, let's just say that when I'm alone they... "

Solomon nods, already understanding what you meant.

Yes. Some of the other demons were a bit disrespectful towards you whenever you're alone. They would shout provocative slurs towards you and sometimes they would even make an effort to corner you. You only got away from them one time because Barbatos saw you.

"Have you told Belphegor about this?" Solomon asks.

"No. I don't want him to worry about me. He's already got a lot on his plate." You shook your head.

"MC, you should tell him about this. It's not right."

"I will… maybe… but not now. Belphie's… well he's kind of prone to having nightmares whenever he's stressed out and I don't want that. Avatar of Sloth not getting enough rest? That's a disaster waiting to happen." You admit and he sighs.

"Alright, I'll teach you magic. How about we start tomorrow? I can find some books for you to study now if you want. But you have to tell Belphegor about this. Or if you don't want to tell him, at least tell one of the brothers. Maybe Satan or Beelzebub or maybe even Lucifer himself. At least let them know that this kind of stuff is happening to you whenever they're not around."

You take Solomon's advice into account and you nod in agreement. The two of you then waited for the librarian to return before you went around the library to look for the books you would need.

You didn't realize that you've spent more than an hour now looking for books until Lucifer called you in your D.D.D.

"Oh shit! I need to get this back to Lucifer, ah… I was hoping to buy some other stuff too." You mumble a bit disappointed.

"I'll take it. I can give it to Lucifer and you can go and buy whatever it is you need." Solomon offers and you beam at him.

"Really? Solomon, you're a saint! Thank you!" He laughs at you before taking the package and the books he picked out for you to read.

"I'll see you back at RAD!" you wave goodbye to him as you run off.

It was nearing sundown when you've done your shopping and you cursed a little when your D.D.D. started to ring and it showed Belphie calling.

"Okay. I know what you're gonna say…" You start as you pick up.

"Why did Solomon give Lucifer his things and not you?"

"Okay, I didn't know you'd say that but…"

"MC."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I ran into him on the way to the library and we got to talking and I didn't notice the time. He offered to take the package because Lucifer also called, asking where I was, I gave the package to him because I still needed to buy some things before going back." you explain at light speed, and Belphie sighs.

"Just… come home. It's getting dark already and I'm not there to protect you."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way back, you don't have to worry."

As soon as you said that however, you stop in your tracks.

"MC?" Belphie asks through the phone.

You lock eyes with the lesser demons from RAD. The same demons that you were talking to Solomon about.

"Oi, are you ignoring me now?" Belphie's voice resonates on the speaker and you snap back to reality.

"Belphie…" Your voice shakes a little and he immediately notices it.

"What is it? What's-"

"Just… keep talking to me. Okay?" You mutter. Your heart was beating wildly, sweat started to form on your forehead.

"What? MC, what's going on?"

"Oh if it isn't the human." one of the lesser demons block you from your path.

"MC? Who is that?"

"What's a pretty human like you doing out all alone? You're way away from RAD and your demon babysitters." one said.

"Can you let me pass? I have to get home." You avoid them and walk around but one of them grabs the bags in your hand.

"Hey, where are you going? We just want to talk." they grin menacingly and you could feel your hair stand on end.

"Give it back." You say with a glare.

"Hoo! Pretty brave considering you're all alone." one says and you snatch the bag away from them and hold it tight on your chest.

The demons laugh. They circle you once again, looking at you like you were some kind of prey.

"Well, aren't we a little feisty. Looks like this will be fun." one of them grins and grabs your wrist, making you let go of your stuff, including your phone.

"LET GO OFF ME! BELPHIE!" you scream but the demon who has their hold on you slaps his hand on your mouth while the other stomps his foot on your phone, crushing your D.D.D.

"MC!" Belphie runs faster. He was already out of the dorm when he heard different voices talking to you from his phone.

He was already looking for you but he couldn't find where you were. Your scream pushed him to go faster and he's in his demon form as he scours the area.

"Belphie?" He stops and turns to see Satan coming out of one of the cafes.

"Is everything alright?" The enraged look on the youngest made Satan uneasy. He then noticed that Belphie was in his demon form.

He immediately transforms himself, sensing that there could be trouble.

"It's MC. I think they're in trouble. I need to find them." Belphie says and Satan nods as the two of them run ahead.

Now Satan's demon form somehow helps his sense of smell to be heightened. He sniffed the area around for any indications of you.

"This way." Satan takes the lead and Belphie follows.

In a small area with little to no people roaming around, they find your things scattered on the ground along with your broken D.D.D.

Belphie's vision darkened. His fist clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. And then he hears it.

It was faint but he could hear it. Your voice. This prompts him to move in the direction where he can hear your whisper. Satan runs after him but Belphie somehow became faster.

He went around the area, turning here and there, further and further away from the street when-

"LET GO OF ME! GET OFF!!"

It was you.

He pinpointed your exact location, inside an abandoned storage. He rushed in and slammed the door open only to be met with a horrific sight.

Three of the lesser demons were on you. Two of them were holding both your arms down while one of them was right on top of you. Your hair was disheveled, tears were flowing down to your cheeks. Your lip and cheek were cut. Your clothes, torn and messy. You were struggling to get rid of the demons yourself but you weren't strong enough.

"Belphie!" you shout as soon as the doors opened.

"Shit. How did he find us?!" the demon on top of you asked the other two.

Before any of them could even move, Belphegor had moved at an incredible speed. The two demons holding you down were pushed off you as they crashed into the wall.

"Fuck!" the one right above you cursed but before he could even flinch, Belphegor has him by the throat.

"You die first." Belphegor's voice deepened and it echoed in the small storage space. He threw the demon towards the wall before stalking over to them. He grabbed the demon by the hair and flung him to the other side.

The other two demons tried to escape in fear but Belphegor muttered some words and a huge purple pentagram appeared underneath their feet.

Black tendrils of spiked vines sprouted from the ground and strangled the demons while Belphegor grabs the other by the collar.

The demon looks back at him with pure fear. His eyes were a hollow black and his teeth were sharp. His horns looked a little bigger while his tail swished back and forth angrily.

"You'll regret laying a finger on them."

He draws back his fists and he punches the demon repeatedly. Spilling teeth and blood everywhere.

"Belphie stop! That's enough!" Satan finally found him and when he sees the carnage and feels Belphegor's wrath, he knew he needed to put a stop to it.

"Belphegor!" Satan says again when the seventh born didn't listen. He stomps on the surface and a white, mixed with green mists erupts from a light green pentagram beneath his feet. It grounds the younger demon who then drops his hold on the demon before turning towards you.

The look on your face says all. You were frightened. You've never seen him so angry before. You were calling him to stop earlier but he couldn't hear you.

Belphegor shifted to his normal form. His knuckles were bleeding because of punching the demon with so much force.

Satan helps you up and wraps you with his jacket, "MC, are you okay? I'm going to call Lucifer and tell him about all this." he says.

You were shaking. You feel like your legs would give out again. When they were trying to get a hold of you, you kept kicking, screaming, crying. You begged them to let you go and stop and you begged in your head that Belphie would come and find you.

When he did, you were grateful but you were still afraid. What if he hadn't gotten to you in time? What if the demons had their way with you?

"MC?" Satan snaps you out of your thoughts and you look at him then at Belphegor who wasn't meeting your gaze. He was looking at the half-dead demons on the ground.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good." you mutter.

"Okay. Good. Belphie." Satan calls and Belphie finally turns to look at you two.

"You and MC wait here. I'm going to call Lucifer." he says and leaves the two of you to make the call.

There was silence until Belphegor walked slowly towards you.

"Are you okay?" He asks and when he looks into your eyes, you could see how worried he was. How sad and angry he was, or is.

You take a deep breath, tears brimming in your eyes before you crash into him in a hug. You burst into tears as he wraps his arms around your entire body. He holds you close and buries his nose on the top of your head.

"I was so scared." you mumble through your tears and he strokes the back of your hair.

"I know… I'm sorry I was late. I'm here now." He whispers sweet nothings in your ear and he kisses your hair before breathing in deeply.

"I am never going to let you go out on your own again." He mumbles with conviction before pulling away from the hug and looking into your eyes.

"I got you, okay? I'm here. I'll protect you." he dries your tears with his thumb and gently, he caresses your cheeks before he pulls you in for a long and sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> and then I woke up.


End file.
